Przyrost naturalny
'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Luna Island. Wyzwane prowadził Szef. Ja musiałem odpocząć od tej całej babraniny. Cj i Dakota popadli w poważny konflikt, kiedy to Cj nazwał ją dziewczyna lekkich obyczajów. Jo dalej szantażuje Tophera jego zdjęciami. Odpadli Isabella i Shawn, który ukradł mik lodówkę. I żeby było jasne. Ja wcale nie płakałem, tylko wiecie. Grałem by podnieść oglądalność. 'Szef: ' Ej, Chris. Znowu Ci ktoś ukradł lodówkę. 'Chris: ' Co? ;( Pojawia mu się łza w oku. 'Szef: ' Hehe, tylko żartowałem. 'Chris: ' Dobra, odsuń się, bo zasłaniasz mi obiektyw. Zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Total Drama: Luna Island. Las Gdzieś w głębi lasu siedzą Alejandro, Emma i Mike. 'Emma: ' Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To na pewno nie mógł być Shawn. Przecież podczas dokonania zbrodni był z nami na kręgielni. 'Alejandro: ' Ale fakty mówią same za siebie. 'Mike: ' Dobry był z niego kolega. I robił dobre kanapki. 'Alejandro: ' Poczekajcie 5 minut. Muszę na stronę. Alejandro poszedł. 'Mike: ' Wydaje mi się, że Alejandro mógłbyć zamieszany w to wszystko. Co Ty na to, by wyeliminować go przy najbliższej okazji? 'Emma: ' Z ust mi to wyjąłeś. Musimy tylko przekonać do tego Cj'a Emma i Mike podają sobie ręce. Chatka Piranii/Pokój Chłopaków Topher próbuje naprawić swój aparat. 'Max: ' I jak? 'Topher: ' Dupa. Rozjebany układ scalony. Dziękuje Ci Cj. (angry) (PZ 'Topher: ') Zbierałem na ten aparat przez cały rok. A jego brak sprawia, że nie mam możliwości odtworzenia zdjęć. A tak chciałem powspominać stare czasy. 'Max: ' A moje 30%? 'Topher: ' Nie bój się, coś wymyślę. Ale wiesz jakie mam kłopoty. A z dnia na dzień jest ich co raz więcej. Chatka Piranii/pokój dziewczyn Dakota cały czas płacze, a Jo zatyka uszy poduszką. 'Jo: ' AAAAAA. Nie mogę już tego słuchać. Wchodzi Kitty. 'Jo: ' Kitty, weź coś z nią zrób. 'Kitty: ' Dakota choć. Przejdziemy się. Kitty wzięła Dakotę na zewnątrz. 'Kitty: ' Nie przejmuj się nim. To burak. 'Dakota: ' Dzięki za wsparcie. (PZ 'Dakota: ') Jak mam się nie przejmować. Ja kocham Cj'a 'Chris: ' Czas na wyzwanie. Przed willą 'Chris: ' Zanim przejdziemy do wyzwania, chciałem zakomunikować Wam pewną sprawę. 'Kitty: ' Dajesz. 'Chris: ' Otóż nasi producenci uznali, że jest Was stosunkowo za mało, tak więc postanowiliśmy by do Waszej ekipy dołączył nowy zawodnik. 'Mike: ' Pewnie jakiś zapaśnik sumo. 'Chris: ' Nie. A o to... Szef zjawia się wraz z Fatihem 'Chris: ' ...Fatih 'Wszyscy: ' Cześć Fatih. 'Fatih: ' Hej :) 'Chris: ' Fatih, powiedz uczestnikom coś o sobie. 'Fatih: ' Nazywam się Fatih, przyjechałem tutaj z Turcji. Uwielbiam Totalną Porażkę i cieszę się, że mogę razem z Wami wziąć w niej udział. Moją pasją jest gotowanie, przy mnie nie umrzecie z głodu. Brałem też udział w amerykańskiej edycji Hell's Kitchen. 'Kitty: ' Tak, widziałam to. Nieźle sobie radziłeś. 'Fatih: ' Dzięki. 'Chris: ' Dobrze Fatih. Dołącz do drużyny Czerwonych Mrówek. 'Fatih: ' Ok Fatih staje koło Kitty i puszcza jej oczko. Ta odwzajemnia to uśmieszkiem. 'Chris: ' Fatih, to... ta druga drużyna. 'Fatih: ' A. Fatih staje koło Alejando i Mike'a (PZ 'Kitty: ') Ale ten Fatih jest super. Podziwiałam go w Hell's Kitchen. Ach te oczy (rumieni się)... znaczy. O czym to ja mówiłam? 'Chris: ' gotowi na dzisiejsze wyzwanie? 'Fatih: ' A co to będzie? 'Chris: ' Dzisiejsze zadanie składa się z dwóch części. Pierwsza z nich, to przygotować posiłek w meksykańskim stylu. Waszym zadaniem jest ugotować jakąś potrawę. Następnie musicie to zjeść. Osoba która to zrobi, musi wskoczyć do jeziora i podpłynąć do tamtej łódki. (na ekranie pokazuje się łódka). Na jej pokładzie znajduje się sześć flag. Trzy czerwone (dla mrówek) i trzy zielone (dla piranii). Drużyna która jako pierwsza przyniesie wszystkie swoje flagi wygra. Aha, i każdy uczestnik może wziąć tylko jedną flagę. Wszystko jasne. 'Fatih: ' Gotowanie? Ekstra. 'Chris: ' Start Stołowka 'Szef: ' Składniki macie w lodówce. Tylko niczego nie zepsujcie. Alejandro otwiera lodówkę. 'Alejandro: ' Fatih, znasz się na tym? 'Fatih: ' Nie ma tutaj dużego wyboru. Ale spoko, coś wymyślę. 'Mike: ' No to mamy szefa kuchni. 'Emma: ' Jaki masz pomysł? 'Fatih: ' Zrobię tortillę. U Piranii 'Dakota: ' Kto będzie szefem kuchni. 'Jo: ' Proponuję Tophera. Prawda przyjacielu? 'Topher: ' Jasne. (PZ 'Topher: ') Cholera, ja się nie znam na gotowaniu. 'Jo: ' Co zrobimy? 'Topher: ' Może zupę meksykańską. 'Kitty: ' Super. Ella wyciąga składniki z lodówki. 'Ella: ' Proszę przyjaciele. 'Topher: ' Wspaniale. Pół godziny później. 'Topher: ' Kitty, daj trochę więcej pieprzu. Kitty stała wpatrzona w Fatiha. 'Topher: ' Kitty? 'Kitty: ' Co? A tak. Kitty daje Topherowi pieprz. 'Kitty: ' Proszę. Topher próbuje danie. 'Topher: ' Jest idealnie. 'Kitty: ' Pokaż Kitty próbuje. 'Kitty: ' Moje gardło. Kitty biegnie do lodówki i wybija całe mleko. 'Kitty: ' Ufff. Co za ulga. Mrówki 'Fatih: ' Myślę, że powinno być gotowe. Zjawia się Chris. 'Chris: ' Widzę, że obie drużyny już skończyły Fatih próbuje. 'Fatih: ' Albo jeszcze chwilka. 'Emma: ' Fatih? 'Fatih: ' Spokojnie, wiem co robię. 'Chris: ' Ok, piranie już skończyły. Zaraz zacznie się wyżerka. Kitty i Ella wyciągają z szafki sztućce i talerze. 'Chris: ' Zaraz co wy robicie? 'Ella: ' Przecież nasza znakomita drużyna skończyła już gotowanie. 'Chris: ' Hola, hola. Piranie zjedzą jedzenie Mrówek, a Mrówki jedzenie Piranii. 'Mrówki: ' HURA! Drużyna Piranii patrzyła gniewnie na Chrisa. 'Chris: ' No co? Jakbym Wam od razu powiedział, że będziecie szykować danie dla przeciwników, to byście nie machnęli palcem. 'Jo: ' Czy szanowny pan Chris ma o kilka zębów za dużo? Jo szykuje pięści. 'Chris: ' Nie, nie Chris zrobił dwa kroki do tyłu. 'Fatih: ' Al, popilnuj tortilli, ja zjem, to co przygotowały Piranie. (PZ 'Fatih: ') Wiem, że Kitty przyłożyła się do tego gotowania, a z jej seksowych rączek to musi być pyszne. Po chwili Fatih zjada danie zupę Piranii. 'Fatih: ' No to lecę. 'Alejandro: ' Tortilla chyba doszła. 'Kitty: ' Podajcie to mnie. Chętnie zjem Szef podaje Kitty tortillę. Kitty zjada. Swoją potrawę jedzą Emma i Dakota. Nad jeziorem Widać jak Fatih podpływa do łódki. Tym czasem Kitty wskakuje do wody. 'Kitty: ' Ach. Jaki on wspaniały. Kitty dogania Fatiha i oboje docierają na łódkę w tym samym momencie. 'Fatih: ' Kitty, co Ty tutaj robisz? Znaczy nie żebym coś miał przeciwko. Znaczy ten, jesteśmy w przeciwnych drużynach. 'Kitty: ' Przypłynęłam po flagę. To co ścigasz się? 'Fatih: ' Z przyjemnością. Fatih i Kitty ze swoimi flagami wskoczyli do wody i płyną do brzegu. Stołówka Emma konczy jeść 'Emma: ' Skończyłam 'Chris: ' Ale musisz poczekać aż Fatih wróci. 'Emma: ' A musimy przebierać się w stroje kąpielowe? 'Chris: ' Nie, nie musicie. 'Cj: ' To dobrze. Dakota, to pewnie zdjęła by to bikini i chciała by jej zdjęcia wstawiono na pierwszy lepszy serwis p****graficzny. Dakota wstaje i daje w ryj Cj'owi. Cj stał bez ruchu. 'Dakota: ' Wiesz, myliłam się co do Ciebie, pierdoło. Jesteś po prostu chamem. Żałuję, że Cię w ogóle poznałam krowi placku. Mam nadzieję, że stoczysz się jak Ezekiel. (PZ 'Dakota: ') Jak ja mogłam być taka ślepa. Cj, wszystkiego najgorszego. Myślę, że nie wrocisz do domu o własnych siłach. (PZ 'Cj: ') Trochę za ostro potraktowałem Dakotę. Szczerze, to teraz tego żałuję. Może tak naprawdę nie doszło do niczego między nią, a Topherem. Ale ja jestem głupi (palm) Fatih i Kitty wbiegają do stołówki. 'Emma: ' Co tak długo? Emma biegnie. 'Dakota: ' Kitty, jak coś, to już całkiem mi przeszło. Dakota biegnie. Ostatnią porcje jedzą Cj i Max. (PZ 'Cj: ') Muszę jakoś wynagrodzić Dakocie to wszystko i przeprosić ją za moje zachowanie. Po chwili Emma i Dakota wracają z flagami. 'Chris: ' Jest 2-2 Cj i Max kończą jeść i biegną po flagę. Kilka minut później. Chris patrzy przez okno 'Chris: ' A o to oni. Zwycięzcą dzisiejszego wyzwania są. . . . . . . 'Chris: ' Czerwone Mrówki. Znowu. 'Mrówki: ' HURA! 'Chris: ' Waszą nagrodą jest wyjazd do kina, na wybrany przez Was film. 'Mrówki: ' TAK! <3 'Emma: ' A jak się tam dostaniemy? 'Chris: ' Szef Was zawiezie. 'Szef: ' Chris, znaczy ja nie mogę, bo... 'Chris: ' Dlaczego? 'Szef: ' Jakby Ci to powiedzieć. Wyciąga z szafki pustą flaszkę. 'Chris: ' Co? Musiałeś się uchlać? 'Alejandro: ' I co teraz? 'Chris: ' Trudno. Nagrody nie będzie. Ale i tak byliście dzielni i za to Was gratuluję. (PZ 'Fatih: ') Trochę szkoda mi kina. Ale co tam, ważne, że poznałem tutaj bardzo fajnych ludzi. A w szczególności Kitty, jaka ona słodka <3 'Chris: ' Czy z relacji Fatiha i Kitty wyniknie coś więcej. Czy Dakota udusi Cj'a, a może to Cj udobrucha Dakotę i ta mu wybaczy. To i wiele innych dowiecie się oglądają kolejne odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island. Ciekawostki *Z pokoju zwierzeń skorzystali: Dakota, Cj, Fatih, Kitty i Topher *W tym odcinku następuje drugi debiut w cyklu. Po raz pierwszy miało to miejsce w Londyńskie poszukiwania. *Po raz czwarty z rzędu wygrywają Czerwone Mrówki, co sprawia, że są jedną z dwóch drużyn, które wygrały cztery razy z rzędu. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island